


A New Day.  A New Dawn

by gem1n12505



Series: Mau Loa ~ Forever [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gem1n12505/pseuds/gem1n12505
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Has Danny shattered their friendship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Day.  A New Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own the characters CBS does, I don't make money blah blah blah

Danny wakes up with a throbbing in his head as he reaches over to grab his phone and check the time he feels a solid weight pull him back. Freezing, he looks down where he sees a hand attached itself to his waist. Looking around he's in a room he's familiar with as it looks kinda like Steve's bedroom but it can't be? 

Danny felt a puff of air against his neck and got a spine tingling sensation that went straight to his cock. Turning slightly round, he's met by a sleeping Navy Seal. Closing his eyes he thinks back to the previous night:

Meeting Steve at The Palace, arranging to meet back at Steve's for beers and pie. Sitting on the lanai drinking and telling the story about losing a bet to his buddy and running stark bollock naked around Liberty Park. Steve spilling his beer and removing his shirt. Danny remembers Steve calling him straight and to shut him up Danny kissed him before Steve admitted he'd never done anything with a guy before.

'Holy Shit' Danny whispered to himself  
“What's the matter?” Came the sleepy response from behind him  
Danny gulped “Steve I'm, I'm really sorry.”  
“For what?” Steve pulled Danny closer, snuggling deeper into his neck  
“Last night, I don't know what came over me. I mean I....I, oh fuck. I hope I haven't fucked up our friendship?”

Steve sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes “What?”  
Danny pulled out of his arms and sat on the edge of the bed “Last night, I fucked up our friendship.”  
Steve moved over and put both hands on Danny's shoulders, feeling how tense his partner was. “Danny, how have you fucked up our friendship?” Massaging his shoulders to try and ease the tension.

Feeling how good the massage was Danny started to relax and little noises came out of his mouth “Aah, mmm”  
Steve continued to massage those broad muscular shoulders and started to pepper them with kisses. Starting with the left side, he pressed opened mouthed kisses across, every so often licking before kissing. Danny continued to make throaty noises which encouraged Steve on. Not wanting to break the spell, Steve moved his hands to Danny's waist and pulled him further onto the bed.

“Lie down.” he whispered in Danny's ear, noticing how hard he was when pulling him back. Doing as he was told Danny lay down with his arms under the pillow and his face resting on it. “Gonna make you see D, you haven't fucked anything up babe.” Steve whispered.  
Danny closed his eyes and waited for what was to come next.

Opening his bedside drawer Steve took out a bottle of massage oil (which he usually kept for when Catherine was over but now if he had his way, it would only ever be used on Danny). Pouring some into his palm and warming it up, Steve placed both hands on Danny's shoulders rubbing the oil gently in to start across Danny's tense shoulders before moving down his spine. Feeling the tension drain away.

Danny could feel all his apprehension leaving as Steve skilfully massaged his way down Danny's own body. Feeling him start to massage his ass, the moan that escaped made Steve chuckle “You like that Danny?”  
“Mmm.” was the only response Danny could give.  
After massaging his ass and warming it up, Steve started kissing his way up. Starting from Danny's firm ass all the way up to his neck. Latching on and sucking a hickey on his neck where no shirt could hide it. Steve hoped Danny would feel how hard he was, rubbing his dick across as he moved. Danny wiggled and moaned “Let me turn over babe.” Moving so Danny could turn over, Steve was watching and waiting for one of Danny's rants telling him how he'd now fucked up.

Danny smiled as he looked at Steve who was just as naked. His cock jutting up his stomach “I guess I didn't fuck up last night.” Moving towards Steve, he brought his head to his and gave him a gentle kiss. “I just didn't want to fuck anything up between us.” Danny whispered  
“You didn't.” came Steve's reply before reaching down to kiss Danny. It was a tender, sweet kiss, tongues lazy sliding against each other, breaths being taken slowly before Steve pulled back, his pupils blown, his eyes like a storm “Danny, I...I want you to...to fuck me.” he looked away pink tingeing his cheeks and tips of his ears  
Danny's eyes went dark before a feral smile spilt over his face.

“You got lube and a condom babe?” Danny asked stroking Steve's inner thighs  
“Mmm, top drawer but am clean D, wanna feel you buried in me, not rubber.” Steve moaned  
Danny pulled open the top drawer with his left hand while stroking Steve with his right hand, pulling out the lube and condom “You sure about the condom Steve?”  
“Jesus Danny, yes, wanna feel your dick, wanna feel as your cum hits me.” Steve whispered grabbing his own dick and starting to stroke himself  
Danny batted his hand away growling “Mine” before lubing up his fingers, stroking down Steve's thick cock, caressing his way to his ball sac before finding the waiting hole. 

Pushing in, Danny felt his finger ease past the muscle and slip in, pushing in and out, he looked up at Steve and saw he had his eyes closed and was taking deep breaths “Hey babe, you okay?” Danny asked concerned  
Opening his eyes Steve looked at Danny then smiled before replying a little breathlessly “All good D.”  
Pushing a second finger in Danny heard Steve sigh before he started making lots of little moans and fucking himself on Danny's fingers, when he added a third, Steve started begging him to fuck him. Looking up at Steve, he looked like a shameless hussy, legs akimbo, body glistening with sweat, begging to be fucked, pulling his fingers out, Danny positioned himself, shuffling his knees in. Taking hold of his rock hard cock, he positioned it at Steve's puckered pink hole before looking at Steve again, Steve nodded at him and Danny gently started pushing in. Inch by inch, allowing Steve's body to adjust, Steve was making the most delicious sounds “Oh, aah, ooh, yeah, oh oh yeah Danny.”  
Danny didn't look up again till he was balls in, sweat dripping off him onto Steve's perfect body, leaning down, Danny latched onto a erect pink nipple and sucked hard, Steve groaned, pushing Danny's head further onto his nipple “Danny oh Jesus, do it harder.” Biting harder, Danny started thrusting, almost bottoming out before thrusting backing in. The bed frame kept hitting the wall and sweaty skin slapping on sweaty skin was echoing throughout the house. Pulling his mouth away from Steve's nipples, Danny found his lips, tongues tangling, fighting for dominance before Danny won, taking charge of the kiss, pinning Steve down by the shoulders, thrusting harder inside and biting and nibbling his lips, running his tongue around his mouth. 

Danny watched as Steve stilled, his eyes rolled in the back of his head moaning Danny's name loudly then Danny felt a warmth on his stomach as Steve's hot, sticky cum spread between their stomachs. Feeling Steve go boneless Danny started thrusting harder and harder, feeling, Steve's one hand grip his right bicep and huskily saying “Cum in me Danny, I want, I need to feel you.” Danny roared out Steve's name as he came like a freight train, his cock twitching with every drop of cum that burst from him. White lights were dancing behind his eyes. Finally collapsing on Steve, Danny came round to feel he was being petted and little kisses were being placed on his head. “You okay D?” Steve whispered  
“Yeah” he croaked “feel like I've run a marathon.”  
Steve laughed and kissed him again “So you don't wanna get up?”  
Danny managed to lift his head “Go to sleep McGarrett.”

Listening to Steve's breathing, Danny thinks back to how this could have gone so wrong but instead, it went oh so right. A New Day. A New Dawn....

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked if I would do a follow up by robyne67 and it's taken me till now to finally do it. Hope it's okay? Again please R & R.
> 
> Mahalo x


End file.
